


Silent Princess (BOTW x Reader)

by calamitouslove



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitouslove/pseuds/calamitouslove
Summary: just a collection of my x reader headcanons and oneshots involving the reader and the various characters of breath of the wild and age of calamity.
Relationships: Impa (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Mipha (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Teba (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Link (1) (GN Reader)

      * You're a baker in Hateno Village and Link comes across your bakery pretty early on his quest to save Hyrule.
      * At first glance, he pondered if he should go in and satisfy his craving for something sweet.
      * ~~This man is absolutely chaotic,~~ so... Link gives in and decides to treat himself after having been asleep for 100 years.
      * With the few rupees he had, Link placed his order and waited patiently at one of the dine in tables.
      * You, the main baker and owner of the establishment, bring out the apple pie that you had spent all morning making and cut out a slice.
      * The sweet smell of the baked good draws Link's attention away from his sheikah slate causing him to look up at you.
      * You offer him a sweet smile which he awkwardly returns.
      * Getting the sense that he doesn't talk much, you leave the blue tunic wearing traveler be and head back into the kitchen.
      * Not being able to resist the pie any longer, Link digs in deciding in that moment that he will definitely be returning to your bakery.
      * And he does, several times. 
      * ~~That is when he's able to take a break from slaying monsters.~~
      * You notice that he keeps coming back frequently, so you work up the courage (haha) to talk to the peculiar traveler as he's caught your eye.
      * You bring him his ordered slice of fruitcake then you took a seat in the chair across from him.
      * "Out of all of my customers, I think you're the one that comes here the most. You must really have quite the sweet tooth." You joked
      * Link stops mid bite, becoming flustered as he rubs the back of his neck.
      * "You really don't talk a lot, do you?"
      * From that day you learned that Link preferred to talk only when absolutely necessary, like when he explained to you that he was on a quest to stop Calamity Ganon.
      * He left out the whole part of how he woke up after 100 years with no memories for your own sake as he didn't want to freak you out too much because he really was beginning to crush on you.
      * Link's crush on you was primarily the reason why he kept coming back though your sweets were a close second.
      * A few weeks later, Link had purchased what he suspected to be his old house in the very village you worked and lived in.
      * When he told you the news, you were ecstatic as you hoped that this meant that the two of you would be able to hang out more.
      * And hang out you did, either at your bakery or his house.
      * As you taught Link how to bake his favorite sweets, he tried his best to place close attention, but he just kept getting distracted by your smile.
      * It wasn't like the shy smile you gave him the first time you met, this smile was different. It was a full blown smile that Link thought could light up a whole room.
      * It was then that Link realized that he had a crush on you.
      * ~~And... that he had to pick up the pace and beat Calamity Ganon once and for all so he can spend more time with you without expecting impending doom.~~




	2. Revali (1) (GN Reader)

  * To say you loved to draw was an understatement.
  * Everyone knew that you loved to draw and they all found your passion endearing.
  * All except Revali, of course.
  * For context, You always accompanied Princess Zelda and her appointment knight Link wherever they went as you had made a deal with Zelda.
  * As long as you didn't leave her alone with Link, ~~who she found infuriating~~ , then she would convince King Rhoam to let you travel with them.
  * It was a win-win situation. You kept Zelda company, which was a plus since you're both friends and she loves being in your company. And in return, you got to travel all over the kingdom and draw to your heart's content, ~~while also being at your friend's side~~.
  * Back to Revali, he thought you were wasting your time drawing and he never failed in letting you know that.
  * "Again with the scribbling?"
  * "You know that drawing won't save you in a fight, right?"
  * "Well... if that _little_ knight with the darkness sealing sword fails, I'm sure your drawings could defeat the calamity."
  * Revali constantly mocked you, but what you didn't know is that he actually liked your work.
  * He just wouldn't admit to it, ~~cause he's Revali~~.
  * But everything changes when Revali sees your sketch book on the floor by a tree.
  * He's instantly thrown off knowing that you would never just leave your sketch book like that.
  * What he didn't know is that you had to leave it behind in order to help the princess and that you planned to return to it and continue drawing.
  * Revali rolled his eyes, but nevertheless went to inspect the sketch book.
  * And when he did, for the first time in his life, Revali was left speechless.
  * You were drawing him.
  * Revali did nothing but mock your work and you still had the **nerve** to draw him. It didn't make sense!
  * His emerald eyes softened upon noticing the intricate details that you captured in your drawing.
  * From the pattern on his bow, to the complexity of his Rito armour, and to the softness of his fearhers that he swore he could feel just by looking at your art.
  * A sunken feeling overwhelmed the Rito as he flipped through the rest of your sketch books. He passed by landscapes, weapons, the rest of your friends, and several other drawings of him hidden in between it was almost like you didn't want him to see them.
  * "Revali?" You question him, catching him admiring your work.
  * Revali simply clears his throat and throws you the sketch book. "Pick up after yourself." He chastises, passing you by.
  * You clutch the drawing book close to your chest and smile at his retreating form.
  * Revali can feel your stare as he goes and if you caught on to him admiring your work, you don't say anything to wound his pride.
  * After that day, any time that you found yourself drawing Revali wasn't that far from you, paying attention to every line drawn.
  * When questioned about it by the others, he simply shrugs it off.
  * "I'm only keeping watch for the Princess' sake, she'd be absolutely devastated if her friend died while being distracted all the time. Besides, it's not like _Link_ could protect them."
  * Nobody questioned Revali after that finding his excuse to be believable.
  * A few days later, you take a trip to the Flight Range near Rito Village with the help of one of the Rito who was kind enough to drop you off.
  * Luckily you came just in time to catch Revali training.
  * You climb up the stairs and take a seat in the hut to begin your new drawing.
  * Revali descends from the sky and lands just outside the hut. He should be shocked to see you there, but you've been known to take risks when it came to drawing what you wanted.
  * Revali takes a seat on the other side of the hut deciding to take a break to watch you draw.
  * You glance at Revali a few times, noticing him staring at you like he had been since the day he saw your other drawings.
  * You look up and lock eyes with Revali, only for him to break that contact by directing his gaze to the floor.
  * You crawl over to Revali and settle yourself in between his legs, leaning back against his chest, you look up at his flustered state.
  * "Do you mind?" You ask
  * At a loss of words, Revali shakes his head.
  * "You know you could have just asked for a closer look instead of straining your eyes all the time, right?" You joke
  * "Shut up... shut up..." Revali seethes, growing more and more flustered.
  * You both sit in silence as you continue to work. Wanting to get a closer look, Revali rests his head on your shoulder.
  * "This stays between us." Revali says
  * And it did, but Revali couldn't keep his distance finding you and your work to be fascinating.
  * And as the two of you grew closer, you gifted Revali a drawing of the two of you.
  * A drawing Revali held dear to him and secretly clipped on to the folds of his blue scarf.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send your requests to me on tumblr: mirrormirrorpartii

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to make a request do so by sending me an ask on my tumblr: mirrormirrorpartii


End file.
